


Rewind

by kikibug13



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, canon-compliant sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: Snippets of Shaun and Georgia as they figure each other out.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antivillain (museofspeed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



"Hey, George! Check this out!" Shaun bounced a little as he opened his present. Not that it was something he had wished for a long time-- actually, he squinted. 

"No, really. Come check this out." 

He held out his gift for her to see. And to take, probably, since it was a very expensive and very fancy voice recorder. The kind that George had been dropping hints about for weeks now. 

Well, at least they seemed to have recalled that one of them wanted it. Shaun thought that counted for something. Sort of. 

"Oh." George tilted her head at it, the light glancing off her glasses, then reached for it, pushing her opened large box towards him. No comment, but once he looked inside, none was necessary. 

It held a pair of beautiful rollerblade skates. 

"Holy..." 

"I don't think they'll fit you, Shaun." 

He considered that for a moment. 

"No, but I can order a pair for me online and pretend to be using their gifts. Not like either of them would ever say anything." 

"I'd say you're not being fair to them, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. You got the Terabyte storage recorder with noise filtering, go play with your new toy and see what you're going to come up with on how to use it. I'll get cracking on my gift and see how I can learn to use them without putting us both in danger." 

"So considerate, Shaun."

"Yeah, yeah, can't share the glory, you know? If I'm going to get away from zombies dashingly with a broken limb, I don't want any glares from you caught on camera."

"Shaun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He reached up to squeeze her arm, for where he was on the floor with the rest of the boxes. She stilled, then looked up at him and smiled. 

Georgia's smiles were so rare, anymore, that had to be why it made his heart skip a beat, right? 

" _Any_ way, I'll look through the rest of this and bring over anything that seems interesting, no matter whose name was on the box. Don't worry about a thing. Now scoot."

She scooted. He was pretty sure that wasn't anywhere fast enough for her to miss the way his cheeks had heated up.

Oh well.

*** 

"Hey, George! Check this out!" 

He had just heard her come back into her own room, about three and a half minutes after he finished with his decontamination shower, so he flipped his lights off and barrelled into her room, knowing that the light of the monitors would be enough to not trip too badly--

"Shaun!" Since when did her voice sound like that-- oh, right, that was because he'd been gone for a week and, all right, it was a good thing that he hadn't had cameras on _all_ the time, because those six days and a half hadn't been good, and it sounded that they hadn't been good for her, either-- then he stopped thinking because there was an armful of sister that had thrown herself at him, and he caught her and held her tight and the next part didn't exactly register fully in his front brain before he had leaned down and was kissing her and.

(Rewind.)

Once upon a time, there were a boy and a girl who didn't know where they had been before. They were scared and confused, and they were too small to amplify so they had survived the deaths of those around them.
There were two people, a husband and wife (or so they had once been), bloggers and teachers and examples for how to keep going when the going went tough, who chose those particular two kids to try and fill in the gap that their son had left in their lives. Perhaps the husband and wife had not realized it wasn't going to work, or perhaps they had hoped, but by the time the kids had any clear memories, their parents had mostly given up properly trying. They had something to focus on, they had given the children a home, and a childhood, and a life, and why wouldn't that be enough? 
It wasn't. 
In a world that was defined by solitude and fear, by the certainty of a horrible end and no actual hope, children, as any children would, needed warmth. They needed contact and they needed caring and they needed somebody to turn to who would understand, and since their parents didn't, they turned to the only people who were there who could do that. No, not teachers, and not classmates. They turned to each other. 
Perhaps it wasn't really right to do so. Perhaps they should have reached out to others, but how could they explain what they were missing and what they needed when they were so young they could barely understand they were missing something? Except. Except Shaun knew when to be a shield in front of Georgia so she could keep on going, rather that collapse or throw a fit. Because she hated both. Except Georgia knew when to let Shaun have fun and when it was absolutely necessary for him to focus, and he would trust her unconditionally. 
Except they would challenge each other and shelter each other and take care of each other and be there for each other, until a part of them really, truly did not think they needed anyone else, not like they had each other.
And then things started to change. Because _they_ started to change, their bodies and minds growing up in unexpected, unpredictable ways. Well, unpredictable to themselves, truly, if they considered it, and George would probably have pointed out they could have looked it up, and it didn't matter.
There was only them, and the rest of the world, and they knew they both had had brighter ideas and so they never actually talked about it.
But the tension grew and grew, and the usual ways they spent time with each other started to get more meaningful, charged up. A simple touch would sent them both in a thrill. Getting something just _right_ for the other would send their hearts aflutter. But, if something changed, how could they know they would find their way to each other again?


... then he stopped thinking because there was an armful of sister that had thrown herself at him, and he caught her and held her tight and the next part didn't exactly register fully in his front brain before he had leaned down and was kissing her and.

And George was kissing him back.

Of course they would find their way to each other again. They would, really, never lose it.



End file.
